makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes/Ulala
Bio She is Space Channel 5's star reporter and a huge hit with the galaxy audience. She is also an excellent dancer and one of gaming's most recognizable female characters. At the age of 12, Ulala was the sole survivor of a spaceship accident. She was rescued from the brink of the galaxy by a Space Channel 5 reporter, and the rescue inspired Ulala to become a reporter for the station that saved her life. The reporter that saved Ulala soon left Channel 5 however, and she never got to thank him for saving her. Eight years later, Ulala soon got to work with the station. However, it wasn't until another two years that she got her big break as a space reporter, during the Morolian Invasion in the first Space Channel 5. Movelist Special Attacks Ulala has only one Special Attack, but she has lots of variations on her disposal. *Tension Blaster: Ulala fires the opponent with her Tension Blaster, then follow up with one of these variations: Double Tension Blaster *Up: Ulala will bring her second Tension Blaster and fires with both of them. **Up+Light: Ulala summons Opa-Opa from Fantansy Zone that fires small bullets. **Up+Medium: Ulala summons Harrier from Space Harrier and fires multiple times. **Up+Heavy: Ulala summons Scooter from Alien Storm, firing multiple times while running. He will explode if he gets contacted with the enemy. **Down+Light: Ulala will bring her Chu Beam, and fires once at the enemy. **Down+Medium: Ulala summons Morolians and fires with their respective blasters at the enemy. **Down+Heavy: Ulala summons Coco★Tapioca, who opens its mouth, revealing yellow creature who proceeds to dash at the enemy to explode. **Left+Light: Ulala rolls backwards and fires her blaster again. **Left+Medium: Ulala's Shoryuken with her blaster. **Left+Heavy: Peforms the Left+Medium attack, before ending with a blast. **Right+Light: Ulala rolls forwards and fires her blaster again. **Right+Medium: Ulala rapid-fires the enemy. **Right+Heavy: Ulala brings a larger Tension Blaster and fires at the enemy. Guitar Match! *Left: Ulala brings her guitar and releases a sound wave. **Up+Light: Ulala peforms a Guiter uppercut. **Up+Medium: 3-hit Guitar uppercut. **Up+Heavy: 6-hit Guitar uppercut. **Down+Light: Peforms a Guitar sweep. **Down+Medium: Peforms a double Guitar sweep. **Down+Heavy: Peforms a Guitar spin. **Left+Light: Releases another wave. **Left+Medium: Releases a large wave. **Left+Heavy: Releases a larger 5-hitting wave. **Right+Light: Ulala peforms a swing with her Guitar. **Right+Medium: Ulala peforms a slow swing. **Right+Heavy: Ulala peforms a slow guitar smash. Report Kick *Right: Ulala peforms a step kick at the enemy. **Up+Light: Peforms a upward kick. **Up+Medium: Peforms a rising kick. **Up+Heavy: Peforms a Solmersault. **Down+Light: Peforms a crouching. **Down+Medium: Peforms a sliding kick. **Down+Heavy: Peforms a sweep kick. **Left+Light: Peforms a spinning kick. **Left+Medium: Peforms a roundhouse kick. **Left+Heavy: Peforms an axe kick. **Right+Light: Peforms a knee. **Right+Medium: Peforms a jumping side kick. **Right+Heavy: Peforms jab-like kicks. Help! *Down: Ulala brings her Keyboard and smashes the enemy. **Up+Light: Ulala push a Do note. **Up+Medium: Push a Re note. **Up+Heavy: Push a Mi note. **Down+Light: Push a Fa note **Down+Medium: Push a So note **Down+Heavy: Push a La and Si note **Left+Light: Rocka Billy comes in and sends a wave. **Left+Medium: Pudding comes in an sends a large wave. **Left+Heavy: Pudding and Rocka Billy sends a fused wave. **Right+Light: Brack comes in and plays the drums, dealing a single hit after sending a wave. **Right+Medium: Pine comes in and plays the drums, dealing two hits. **Right+Heavy: Brack and Pine sends a fused 6-hitting wave. Hyper Combos *Chuuuuuu BEAM!!: Ulala began charging her Tension Blaster. After holding the button, she will fire a large blast at the enemy. *Beam!: Ulala turns and graps, shouting "Coco Tapioca is here!", then Coco★Tapioca comes in and fires a large beam at the opponent while Ulala crouches. *Let's Dance! (Lvl. 3): Ulala brings her Hey Beam and fires at the opponent. If success, Ulala brings him/her to a Dance Dance Revolution-type minigame and with the crowd and herself shouting "Let's Dance!". If you managed to win, Ulala will fire with one final Tension Blaster that deals massive damage, but if you fail, she will began to sob in defeat. Misc. *Intro - Ulala teleports in and says "This is Ulala, comin' at you!". *Taunt - Ulala will sing a short version of Mexican Flyer. *Victory Pose - Ulala will do her victory pose and shouts "Spaaaaaaaaceee CHANNEL!!". *Ulala's rival is Viewtiful Joe (Or his alternate, Sexy Silvia). Category:Female Characters Category:Sega vs. Capcom Category:Starter Category:Characters